Deux visages
by Sieba
Summary: Deux visages opposés et semblables, mirage improbable, piège admirable, ténèbres et lumière,épée et bouclier, Yami to Hikari. (poème)


Bel enfant

Naif, inoncent

Dont le monde se moque

Ou simplement ignore

Pourquoi rient-ils?

Pourquoi chuchotent-ils

A ton passsage, enfant fragile?

Te font-ils du mal?

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Pourquoi ils ne veulent voir

Les traces, les hématomes

Que laissent ceux qui te disent

"Soit un homme?"

Pourquoi ne réponds-tu donc pas

De quoi as-tu peur?

Te font-ils du mal?

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Pourquoi caches-tu ta peine?

Au seul être qui te soit cher?

Ton grand-père ne fuit pas

Il ne peut ne pas voir

Tes misères tes déboires

Mais il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire

Il en est une règle universelle

Te font-ils du mal?

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Bel enfant

Trop pur

Pour ce monde parjure

Gentillesse gênante

Presque agaçante

Sourire trop vrai

Ou trop naif, à souhait

Te font-il du mal?

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Ne souhaites-tu pas que ça s'arrête?

Le harcelement, le racket

Les coups, les cris

Pourquoi au fait?

Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire

Et j'agirais, Yugi

Je te protégerais

Te font-ils du mal?

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Tu vas leur faire mal?

Il te font du mal

Je ne veux pas de ça

Je ne supporte plus ça

Pourquoi te soucies-tu de moi?

Je suis toi

C'est faux

Laisse-moi faire ce qu'il faut

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Pourquoi font-il ça?

Ne cherche pas à comprendre

Je veux savoir ce qui va pas va pas chez moi

Il n'y a rien à apprendre, c'est comme ça

Dis moi

Ils te pensent faible

Je le suis?

Non.

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

J'en ai marre d'attendre, Yugi

Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, Yami

Regarde-les qui s'avançent

Leurs sourires sont malveillant

As-tu peur?

Je...

Yugi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

Joey ne me veut pas de mal.

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Il veut juste que je sois un homme

Yugi...

Yami, pourquoi reste-t-il avec eux?

Cours pardieu!

Il ne me veux pas...

Yugi? Yugi!

...

Te font-ils du mal?

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Yami... J'ai mal

Laisse moi te contrôler!

Je vais m'en sortir...

Pas cette fois, Yugi!

Pourquoi frappent-ils aussi fort?

Laisse-moi t'aider!

Tu dois promettre alors...

Quoi?

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Tu ne tiendrais pas cette promesse alors à quoi bon?

Yugi... Trop de sang, bien trop...

Je pensais que tu trouvais ça beau?

Laisse-moi te contrôler

J'en ai assez de lutter, contre eux et contre toi

Alors laisse-moi t'aider

Je vais le regretter

Mais tu vivras

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Ils ont cessé de rire

J'ai du mal à ne pas rire moi-même

Un regard

Et les voilà figé sur place

Il est vrai que la vue de haine dans mes yeux

Ne doit pas laisser de glace

Ne vous méprenez pas

Yugi je ne suis pas, pas le même, en tout cas

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari

Ils ont déjà compris

Qu'ils vont souffrir

Il ne seront que les premiers

De ma longue vengeance

Des ténèbres je suis l'engeance

Je ne connais pas la pitié

Yugi ne regrettera pas

Yugi ne se souviendra pas

Deux visages

Opposés et semblables

Mirage probable

Piège admirable

Ténèbres et lumière

Épée et bouclier

Yami to Hikari


End file.
